Color Wheel
by HanakoAnimeaddict
Summary: Formerly Oppositions. There are many colors on the color wheel. Azure and emerald happened to be two. I don't own Bleach!
1. Blood

Abyss: This is from the GrimmUlquiFC on DeviantArt!

Prompt: Blood

Warning: AU, character death, angst.

Word Count: 298

* * *

The red liquid dripped onto the floor. A massacre occurred in this peaceful village, and many left family behind. Two young, innocent children survive the first wave of soldiers.

A teal-haired boy found the raven-haired boy while he was searching for his parents, who had gone out to fight earlier.

"Who are you?" The azure-eyed male asked.

Emerald eyes lifted to cerulean eyes as he replied, "Ulquiorra."

"Hello Ulquiorra! I'm Grimmjow!"

_His eyes are devoid of any emotion_, Grimmjow noticed.

"Grimmjow," he murmured, the name weird on his tongue.

Grimmjow wanted to become friends with the child, so he started to ask probing questions, questions about his life.

"Where are your parents?"

Tears welled up in bright green eyes, and immediately Grimmjow knew he asked the wrong question.

"They're dead," he whispered.

Ulquiorra saw his parents slaughtered in front of his eyes about an hour ago. The only reason he's alive is because his parents hid him before the soldiers made it to their house.

Grimmjow tried to distract the teen from his depressing memories.

"Can you help me find my mom and dad?"

Ulquiorra snapped out of his thoughts. He replied, "Yes."

"You will? Thank you very much Ulquiorra!"

The two left the sanctuary that was Ulquiorra's house, and made their way towards the center of the city. They don't walk long before finding Grimmjow's parents, in a pool of their own blood.

"Mom! Dad!" The wail of sorrow got the attention of near-by militia.

The military detected the two kids, and started to shoot.

Emerald eyes are open but milky with death as he fell into the pool of blood. The sapphire-eyed boy followed the raven-haired kid, falling into his, his parents', and Ulquiorra's blood.

The roads are red with blood as the military murdered everyone.

* * *

Abyss: Angsty, isn't it? Please review this "awesome" piece!


	2. You better not post this on YouTube

Abyss: Thanks for reviewing hedgehog3000 and Lifeless Romance! This prompt was fun to write for. This is in honor for the Merrie Monarch Festival, partly.

Prompt: You better not post this on YouTube

Warning: AU, crack, lime (very suggestive)

Word Count: 361

* * *

How he was dragged into this he did not know. One minute he was doing paperwork, and the next, he's doing _this _for his aqua-haired lover.

"Ulqui." The glare from the raven-haired boy made him correct himself. "Ulquiorra, turn around."

Ulquiorra could not believe Grimmjow got him to do hula, and he had little to no clue on how to do it! He immediately stopped, not wanting to embarrass himself more than he already had.

"Ulquiorra!" The tone made Schiffer's blood freeze. "You promised to do this," Grimmjow reminded the lithe, pale man.

"I said I would dance; I did _not _say I would dance hula." Jeagerjaques had no choice but to admit Schiffer had a point. "Anyways, I don't even know hula."

Ulquiorra even glared at the glowering azure eyes. Those cerulean eyes gleamed as the owner got a suggestion of a dance the owner of the bright green eyes could do. "Ulqui, can you give me a lap dance?"

Said person sighed, and started to work.

Soon, they lost their clothes and all they could think about was sex.

"Ulquiorra, come here."

The flushed and aroused emerald-eyed beauty followed the cerulean-eyed man's order. Sauntering towards Jeagerjaques with confidence, Schiffer got a few _ideas _on what to do.

Huge emerald eyes bore into sapphire eyes as he straddled the other's lap.

Even though Ulquiorra was averse to having their sex life videotaped, it still usually was by Grimmjow. Though the sex was _not _taped this time—was it not?—maybe something else was.

OxxxxxxxxO

After riding the waves of pleasure, the two stayed near each other. Grimmjow was pleased by the development of events—he got a tape of Ulquiorra doing hula (and he was good despite what he said) along with the lap dance and sex. It was so being posted on YouTube.

"Grimmjow, you better not post that on YouTube," Ulquiorra warned as he left the room.

_Damn it! How did he know?!_

"If you're wondering how I know, it was obvious," Schiffer called from the bathroom.

Freaked out, Grimmjow stayed in the bed for a minute before deciding to ravish the sexy raven-haired man in the shower.

* * *

Abyss: Yeah, this was what I came up with. If you wanted a lemon, you must wait for a month. I wont do that soon.


	3. Addicted

Abyss: Maybe not a month, but I wouldn't call this a completed lemon.

Prompt: Addicted

Warning: Lime/Lemon, crack (?), Au-ish

Word Count: 421

* * *

Grimmjow is your average sex addict—he would get any whore, or arrancar, he could find, and fuck them.

On a day he was more horny than usual, Ulquiorra happened to get locked in the same room as him.

Ulquiorra was having an average day when Szayel gave him "medicine" that knocked him out. When he woke up, the very pale man was _locked _in this room with the azure-eyed man.

Grimmjow was in his room, thinking of his day's plan, when Szayel knocked. He opened the door, and Szayel immediately shoved Ulquiorra into the room. Schiffer was out for four hours and during that time, Jeagerjaques started to have very interesting ideas.

Now, Grimmjow was walking closer to Ulquiorra, who gets uncomfortable and runs.

_So my dear Ulqui, you want to play cat and mouse. But remember, I always win._

Grimmjow—the cat—found Ulquiorra—the very terrified mouse—in the bathroom. Slowly but surely, Grimmjow entered, locking the bathroom door.

This, obviously, horrified Ulquiorra even more. The Cuatro espada finally—_finally_—decided to use his cero, only to find out his power was negated. Schiffer's huge emerald orbs were devoid of any emotion—though he was ready to scream—as it bore into Jeagerjaques' eyes. He knew by instinct that Grimmjow was going to screw him really hard.

"Ulquiorra."

That was his only warning as Grimmjow pounced on top of him; the Sexta was straddling the Cuatro's lap a second later. Both of their clothes were promptly ripped off by the horny espada, and that said espada started to arouse the other—not that the other was complaining.

Schiffer was always attracted to Jeagerjaques—not that he'd tell—and he decided to accept the current event mostly because his spirit energy was locked up.

Ulquiorra was aroused to the extreme by the end of the foreplay as was Grimmjow. He was tense as he felt the other's member enter him; it hurt so much! Ulquiorra felt tears well up in his eyes, but he blinked them away.

Grimmjow started to thrust quickly and roughly, and Ulquiorra couldn't hold back the tears as he cried out in pain. The pain was the only thing Ulquiorra's mind could comprehend until Grimmjow slammed against his prostate.

The Cuatro screamed out in pleasure—thankfully—and Grimmjow kept hammering him until they both came.

Both were pleased with the result of their activity, and planned on keeping the other around for a while.

Now only one question remained—who locked them in the room?

* * *

Abyss: I think I messed up on this. Next will probably be CSI, which will be my challenge!


	4. Cat

Abyss: Fluffiness!

Prompt: Cat

Warning: Fluffiness overload, yaoi (no duh!), cute Ulqui!, OOCness!

Word Count: 288

* * *

The fluffy cat purred in Grimmjow's arm. The way Grimmjow would smooth its fluffy fur was wonderful. It was content with its normal life, until Ulquiorra got jealous with him for no apparent reason.

"Grimmjow, I was wondering—"

"Speak up Ulqui!" Grimmjow couldn't hear the pale man, but he knew that Ulquiorra was trying to tell him something.

"Grimmjow," Ulquiorra started, but was unable to continue as Grimmjow stalked right over to him, and stared, curiosity in those azure orbs. He blushed profusely, making his face bright red. It didn't help that he had a pale complexion.

"What's wrong with you?" Grimmjow sounded sincerely concerned, as he couldn't find out why his little Ulqui would blush like that.

"I—Would you stop doing that?" Grimmjow looked from his cat to Ulquiorra and back. He pressed his lips against the pouting Ulquiorra's.

The Persian cat watched the two lovers, completely amused. _Those two act like they are a new couple, being in love._

"So, what's wrong my little Ulqui?"

Ulquiorra's blush returned with a vengeance, his already flushed face turning a very bright red. Grimmjow knew how to make him squirm and blush, and the idiot knew it!

"Do you want to stay with my cat?"

Ulquiorra wanted to smack the idiot on the head, but politely declined the offer.

"Aw. Is my Ulqui jealous?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" The blush that had so recently died down flared back to life—it totally contradicted what he said.

"Ulqui's jealous!" Grimmjow dared to say. A minute later, he was under Ulquiorra who held him in an arm lock.

He crushed his lips against tanned ones.

The Persian watched the two as they gave light kisses to the other. _What morons._

* * *

Abyss: Cliffie! The cat is so intelligent. Comment/review please!


	5. Pain

Abyss: Uh, this is entered for two things, so the prompts are different, yet are really similar.

Prompt: Pain (fanfiction)/You Know I Don't Love You (theOtaku)

Warning: Angst (that's all!)

Word Count: 87 (yeah, that short)

* * *

Ulquiorra hung around Grimmjow, even though he knew the Sexta never loved him. He knew that all Grimmjow enjoyed was the things he could do to him.

_Even though I love him, he will never love me._

Those thoughts depressed the young espada, and he wandered on.

"Why are you still here?" The voice was deep and throaty.

Ulquiorra didn't know the answer to that as he walked out of the room.

Why did he hang near Grimmjow even though he knew that Grimmjow never loved him?

* * *

Abyss: That was very short…


	6. Dance

Abyss: Still stalling on CSI. But I'll get it!

Prompt: Dance

Warning: OOCness (intentional)

Word Count: 215

* * *

It was an average day for the not-so-average Ulquiorra Schiffer. It included teasing the blue-haired devil Grimmjow Jeagerjaques—though he had no clue that those insults were playful teasing.

The sixth strongest person in Aizen's assassin business, he usually didn't have much to worry about, but the new kid—yes, kid—kept pissing him off.

It was unknown to him, but Ulquiorra did other things except being Aizen's toy as Grimmjow put it.

It was the night before…the day Grimmjow tried to seduce Ulquiorra, and all through the building, many creatures were stirring, including the mouse. The place was busy, so many not cared as things fell off the shelves.

Ulquiorra had recently left, and went to a bar. He went to the bartender, and ordered a drink. After that was gone, he made his way to the dance floor.

He swayed to the music, feeling the lull of the melody, but a hand around his waist stopped that all. He looked up to see Grimmjow grinning.

"I didn't know you danced."

The seductive voice made it hard to think, and the fact that Grimmjow held him a certain way didn't help.

"Let's dance."

Ulquiorra snapped out of his dazed mood, and kicked Grimmjow.

Let's just say Grimmjow spent a good half-hour on the floor.

* * *

Abyss: I'm sorry but this a weird dream I had after reading pretense's Stray. I mean, Ulquiorra was seducing Grimmjow and uh…

Let's leave it at that.


End file.
